bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
He Made a Mistake Right There
He Made a Mistake Right There is the second episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Story 'Day 4' Kluang The group feel positive after coming first in the first immunity challenge, with Stephen returning to the group after visiting Exile Island, having been unsuccessful in the search for the idol. Steve begins to rub Stephen and Paul the wrong way, telling them that he should be the next one to go to Exile Island if the tribe are to come first in the challenge. Lautan The tribe remains relatively quiet throughout the day, with no confessionals being sent. Jamie remains as the outsider of the group, with the others generally working together in a group. Jamie however still holds his deal with Daniel closely, hoping that Daniel will pull through if the group are to attend another tribal council in the coming days. Matahari The tribe remains quiet throughout the day, with no confessionals being sent. The duo partnership between Shady and Brady remains active, with the others not making effort to get bonds going with one another. 'Day 5' Kluang Despite Paul and Stephens efforts, Steve manages to manipulate his way into being selected to go to Exile Island if the group are to win the challenge, with Courtney assisting him to achieve this. Paul and Stephen talk about the situation, using it to strengthen their own personal bond. Steve however remains oblivious, feeling as though he's in control of the group, successfully manipulating the others around him. Not realizing that a majority of them have seen through his game plan. Meanwhile, Azri continues playing individually, trying to find another tribe member to throw under the bus as the initial target. Lautan Despite the group not talking regularly, Jamie begins to get a hunch that the others may be having conversations without him, due to Mearl not doing a successful job at hiding his allegiance to the other tribe members. Matahari The tribe remains extremely quiet, with no confessionals or discussions taking place over the course of the day. 'Day 6' Challenge: Trivocale Tribe members must answer trivia questions on the location of the season, with the first individual to answer correctly earning a point for their tribe. First two tribes to score five points win immunity, with the tribe to finish first sending a member to exile island. Winner: Lautan & Kluang Note - Although Jamie signed in, he left before the first question. Daniel joined midway during the challenge, and wasn't allowed to compete. Kluang After the immunity challenge, Kluang are pleased to see that all five of the members turned up, giving the group the distinction of being the most active tribe. Stephen is particularly pleased, specifically due to the fact that the tribe came second, meaning Steve is unable to go to Exile Island. Lautan The tribe say nothing after winning, with no confessionals received from the group. Matahari Unsurprisingly, after only Brady showed up to the challenge, Matahari find themselves heading to the second tribal council. Brady is particularly annoyed with the group for not helping him, finding that they have let both him and themselves down. Brady decides to target Chris, who hasn't been active in the game, and has a bad relationship with alliance member Shady. Brady approaches Shady, Eli and Zach concerning the vote, telling them that they should work together to unanimously vote Chris out. Chris, despite having no allies, doesn't appear to attempt to save himself, instead setting his sites on Shady. At tribal council, Zach self votes due to his inactivity, with Chris unsurprisingly sending his vote to Shady. However, Brady, Shady and Eli stick together to vote Chris, sending him out of the game. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running